


He Didn't *Think* It Was Still a Spar

by 2old4this4real



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2old4this4real/pseuds/2old4this4real
Summary: He didn't *think* it was still a spar.  With Slade, it was hard to tell.





	He Didn't *Think* It Was Still a Spar




End file.
